


front lines

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gender-Neutral Character, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Vaginal Fingering, it's just jeno being a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You try to close your thighs out of reflex, overwhelmed by the sensation, but Jeno moves his hands around to wrench them apart again, his forearms wrapped around your hips to keep them raised. “Hey,” he starts rubbing your clit again while he speaks, as if to not leave you without pleasure for a single moment, “let me do this for you. Please.”





	front lines

Jeno isn’t one to tease often. He’s greedy and likes getting right to it. Leaning in, he laps at your pussy flatly with his tongue, eyes lifting to fix on your face. Your head tips back, mouth agape and feet sliding in to knock into Jeno's shoulders. Jeno keeps you spread, repeating the motion with his tongue to lick it all up. You moan lowly and raise your head to watch, brow furrowed and cheeks hot.

Seeing Jeno between your thighs like this turns you on immensely and you bite your lip, watching with trembling legs as Jeno raises a hand to begin rubbing at your clit with firm, slow turns of his thumb.

“Oh god, baby,” you moan, grabbing at the covers and biting your bottom lip again. You can see Jeno’s eyes brighten visibly at the pet name. Encouraged by the moan, he moans sweetly into your cunt as he continues rubbing at your sensitive clit. You moan aloud again, hand skirting down over your belly, overwhelmed by the hot pleasure.

Jeno hooks his hands firmly around your thighs, tugging you closer and beginning to eat you out in earnest. Hungrily, he traces his tongue over your clit and then closes his hot mouth around your entire cunt. You cry out loudly, your hand automatically reaching out to grab at Jeno's wild blond hair while your other fists at the covers.

A loud gasp comes from you when Jeno sits up, hoisting your waist up with it so your body arches at an angle, your thighs spread open. Your hand drops from Jeno's hair to grab at the bed for balance. Your surprise is replaced by breathtaking pleasure when Jeno greedily laps at your clit and folds again. 

You try to close your thighs out of reflex, overwhelmed by the sensation, but Jeno moves his hands around to wrench them apart again, his forearms wrapped around your hips to keep them raised. “Hey,” he starts rubbing your clit again while he speaks, as if to not leave you without pleasure for a single moment, “let me do this for you. Please.”

“Jeno,” you whine, hips attempting to twist away.

He holds fast, “I just want to make you feel good.”

You can’t take it, the Jeno’s docile eyes and needy pout, so you gently guide his head back between your thighs without another word.

Your mouth falls open when Jeno closes his lips around your clit and sucks. Body entirely tensed up, your hips jerk against Jeno's hands and you let out a shuddering moan. Your lower half shakes as Jeno messily sucks at your flushed, dripping pussy, and you feel saliva and your own wetness slide down your skin.

A high-pitched whimper comes from you, your head craning back into the pillow when you feel your orgasm approaching fast. Jeno’s eagerness grows as when he notices your reaction. He hooks an arm under your hips, keeping you raised as he brings a hand in to slide two thick fingers into your wetness. You coil up in tension again, whimpering quietly.

“Come for me,” Jeno pleads with you, intense eyes fixed on your face. He presses up hard, into your G-spot, as he drags his tongue up between your hot folds, pausing at your clit to rub his tongue against it firmly. Your legs wrap themselves tightly around Jeno's broad shoulders, toes curling and heels digging into the muscle of his back.

“Fuck,” you gasp breathlessly, “Fuck, oh god baby, yes—”

Your back arches, legs shaking involuntarily and fingers squeezing tightly in Jeno’s hair. Jeno doesn't stop curling his fingers up into your G-spot, sucking tightly at your clit simultaneously, brow furrowed tightly and eyes remaining fixed on your blissed out expression.

When you cum, it hits you hard at first, like the crashing of a wave. Your hips jerk wildly in Jeno's grasp, legs tightening around him and you — horribly, embarrassingly — start gushing. Jeno leans down, tongue outstretched, and laps at the stream coming out of you, drinking it up.

Your cunt weeps in orgasm but Jeno doesn’t stop, making a point with his tongue and pushing it inside of you. One of your hands leaves his hair to cover your mouth, muffling your mortifying, oversensitive cries, but Jeno is way too preoccupied with wringing another orgasm out of you that he doesn’t notice how you quiet down.

With both of Jeno’s hands holding your hips in place, your poor little clit is abandoned and lonely. Tentatively, you reach down to rub it yourself. It is so hot to the touch, it almost feels like it could burn you. The sudden pressure makes you jolt, causing you to push Jeno’s hot, hot tongue deeper inside you.

You slap your fingers wetly against your clit as another orgasm roars, and you pour the pleasure and energy of your climax onto Jeno’s tongue, squirting on him less timidly than you had last time. He stops fucking you to slurp wetly at your pussy, swallowing it down, his lips and chin wettening prettily.

Still riding your orgasm, you nearly rear up as another washes over you, interrupting your previous one. You can feel the walls of your cunt pulsating wildly, throbbing almost painfully as more of your cum is pumped out of you and onto Jeno's receptive face and lips.

You are too distracted by trying to regain your bearings to really register Jeno setting your waist back down. The pleasure, while warm and always welcome, has made you exhausted, causing you to melt into the covers. After a moment, you weakly open your eyes to see Jeno sitting there with a pleased look on his face. His chin and lips are wet and his shirt is soaked.

And _ god _ bed is soaked too. Fucking soaked. You may have to pay the university to replace the mattress all together after this, but Jeno looks so contented and proud of himself that you can’t even bring yourself to worry about it.


End file.
